Corpse Bride's Maids and a Best Man
by Sammerz186
Summary: Three friends venture into the woods, only to find themselves inside of the movie Corpse Bride. Can the trio get Victor and Emily together? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 or whatever you call it!

**Hey y'all! Remember anybody can review. This is my first Corpse Bride fic.**

**Summary: Three tweenagers go out into the woods one night and find themselves inside of Corpse Bride. **

**Name: Caroline Schnowburg**

**Age: 11**

**Appearance: Blond hair, blue-green-grey eyes that change shades with her mood, she's 5 ft. and has pale skin. Her blond hair reaches her waist and her ends are died blue until below her shoulder blades.**

**Notes: She's a dark sort of girl, but not goth.**

**Name: Lizzie Jane**

**Age: 12**

**Appearance: Short brown hair and a face fool of freckles. She has tanned skin from her Native American dad, She has chocolate brown eyes that could pass as black from a distance. She's a few inches shorter than Caroline. She has glasses.**

**Notes: She's the nervous type of girl.**

**Name: Derick Douglas**

**Age: 11**

**Appearance: Dark blond hair, blue eyes, dimples, he's taller than both Caroline and Liz.**

**Notes: He's a flirty jock.**

**That's the charecter stuff, stay tuned for the real deal!**


	2. Prologue

**First Chappie! omg that sounded so girlie. Enjoy, and if you want my to continue review. Anybody can. I don't care how long, good or bad, please!**

Caroline sat at her piano looking down. If you looked from behind she looked as if she was staring down at the keys deep in thought. When really, she was absorbed into her book. Her piano was upright in style with a glossy black paint job. The room had a grey touch from the moonlight that shown through the open curtains. A desk and chair littered with papers, pencils, paint brushes, and notebooks and sketch books sat towards the left. Her royal blue guitar sat on it's stand against the east wall still plugged into it's amplifier.

Caroline's blue and blonde hair was in a series of braids, five to be exact. Even she had to admit it, she looked silly. She was wearing a black Taylor Swift T-shirt and navy blue shorts. Taylor Swift was the only thing girlie about her. Sometimes she felt that the songs explained her. For an example you ask? The Outside. Yes, Caroline is kind of an outcast.

Then there's a movement.

It's not a big movement, just the closing of a book and it being laid beside it's reader on the cushioned piano bench. The title of the book is not one of which you would find a girl of Caroline's age reading. What do you think she's reading? If you guessed _Twilight, _or even _Harry Potter, _you're wrong.

The book was _Coraline. _None of her friends held that book on their book shelves. She read stuff more on the edgy side. She didn't mind Harry Potter, she enjoyed the books, it's just everybody she knew read them. She moved her eyes towards the black and white rectangles in front of her. She lifted her fingers and began to play the theme to Corpse Bride. When she and Liz teamed up and performed the piano duet from the movie at church camp, they became big hits. Everyone else played things like Apple Cider and Marry Had a Little Lamb.

She started to speed up the song and realized that she was playing a different song. A knock came from down stares and she slammed down on the keyboard. She stood up, grabbing her Iphone on the way out. Her bare feet met the wood of the stairs as she dashed to the front door. With her parents being out of town, she had invited her two best friends over for a movie night. She wouldn't be surprised if they all ended up fighting for what movie they watched. They each had different tastes in EVERYTHING. Movies, ice cream, music, hobbies etc. etc.

Movie styles:

Caroline: Darker styles like Coraline, Harry Potter, Corpse Bride, etc. Oh, and let's not forget LOST! Screw Twilight!

Lizzie: Anything romantic. She draws the line at Titanic claiming it 'cheesy' and to 'sad'. Basically anything about a small town girl moving to a big town and finding 'love'. She too is a LOST fan, and like Caroline, a Skater. (Kate and Sawyer)

Derick: Isn't into movies, but he enjoys refereeing the wrestle maches between Care and Liz.

"**I AM COMING!**" She yelled for the seventh time. The door bell continued to ring. When Caroline finally reached the door she flung it open to show Derick and Lizzie standing on the porch with their overnight bags. "Come on in." They stepped inside and laid their bags on the ground.

"Whoa, Pippy Long Stocking. What's with all the braids?" Caroline sent Derick a mean glare.

"When my hair dries, I'll take out the braids and my hair will be curly." She replied matter-of-fact. "I'm ordering a pizza, what do you want on it." Caroline picked her phone up off the counter and went to contacts.

"Pepperoni!"

"Supreme!"

"No pepperoni is waaaay better!" Derick said defending his favorite topping as if it were his religion.

"Why do you think they call it supreme, because it's best!"

"Cheese it is!" Caroline yelled out.

"Wh-"

"**I'M THE ONE WITH THE CELL PHONE!**" She yelled out. That was another thing about Caroline; she had a temper. She sighed as if she was cooling off. She had her elbows resting on the counter, her face laying in her hands. "The Trio it is." She scrolled through her contacts until she came to one that said Larry's Pizza. Using the tip of her finger, she called he number. She made the order, then hung up. Then came the dreaded question. "What do you want to watch?"

A.N. That's the prologue, leave a review and tell me what you think, more reviews, quicker the story! Trust me it gets funnier, this was to serious for me since I'm known as the comedian of the 6th grade. "Pardon my enthusiasm!" :)


	3. Chapt 1: Battle of the genres

**Hey y'all! Here it goes! Hope y'all enjoy this. Btw I turned off the anonymous review thing. Everyone can review!**

**"WE ARE _NOT _WATCHING TWILIGHT, _AGAIN!" _**Caroline and Derick yelled in unison.

"Fine." Liz said giving up. "What do we watch?" She asked watching as Derick hit the eject button on the DVD player.

"Corpse Bride!" Caroline yelled out raising her left hand.

"No, Eat Pray Love!" Liz said reaching for the movie, which was on top of the stack. Caroline slapped her hand away with her unopened soda.

"No way are we watching another chick flick. If we watch something romantic it has to have _some _action in it." Caroline stated opening the Coke can.

"Bu-"

"Or we could watch Lost season three. Your choice." Caroline stated taking a swig and feeling it burn down her throat and into her chest. She leaned up then shifted through the chick flicks, horror movies, and action movies. She then came to one with a pale, yet very hot, guy was loosely holding hands with a blue, yet very pretty, corpse in a wedding dress. She was just about to put it into the PS3 when...

The doorbell rang.

She growled then pulled herself to her feet. She walked towards the front door, to reveal the pizza guy.

"Thanks," She said reaching towards a table, grabbing a wad of cash. She gave the guy the cash. "Keep the change." She took the box, closed the door, and crashed on the couch. They each grabbed their favorite toppings and shoved them into their mouths. Using her toe, she pushed in the DVD.

_Little While Later_

The trio watched as Emily turned into a bunch of butterflies, flying into the moonlight, leaving Victor with his arm around Victoria.

Caroline let out a growl while Lizzie said "AW! THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SWEET!" Caroline glared at her. Liz continued to smile until she felt as if she was being stared at. She turned to see Caroline with the look of death written on her face. Lizzie wiped the grin off of her face and stared at the end credits of the movie.

"God I hate that ending." Caroline said shaking her head. The clock read three A.M. and she wasn't tired at all. "Do you guys want to go into the woods?" She didn't know why she said it. It flew out of her mouth. The topic wasn't in her head, it just seemed she had to do it. Like something wanted her to.

"Okay." Liz and Derick said at the same time. They looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Be right back, I'll get into some decent clothse." Caroline said bolting up from the couch with a strange energy. She felt as if she could fly. The feeling of something good was going to happen flooded over her like a bucket of cold water.

Something was going to happen in the woods and she knew it... Little did she know it would change everything.

When she walked back down the stairs she was wearing a grey T-shirt that had the images of Emily and Victor airbrushed with black ink on the tight fitting T. Over that she was wearing a black, white, and red flannel button down that was unbuttoned. Her dark skinney jeans tucked into her patch work Converse boots. She walked towards the front door and opened it only to be hit by the cold spring night.


	4. Chap 2: RANDOOOOOOOOOOOM

**I have a little selfconfidendce, and no reviews makes me feel like nobody likes it. :( I don't own NMBC.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CORPSE BRIDE. AFTER THAT ENDING I DON'T WANT TO.**

"Why are we out here?" Lizzie asked as she slowed down so Caroline, who was undoing the braids in her hair, could catch up.

"I don't know, why'd you agree?" Caroline asked running her fingers through her hair. It was now in tons of curls that hung down her back like a frozen waterfall. "Where are we?"

"How should I know, you're the one who always comes out here to climb trees and sharpen sticks." Derick said jumping onto a large rock. Caroline climbed up a tree and seated herself on a branch only to shrug. Lizzie bent over and picked up a little bit of left over snow. She formed it into a ball and threw it up at Caroline.

"AH!" She fell backwards out of the tree only to land in a pile of leaves and snow. She poked her head out and glared at them "Ha ha, very funny." She said sarcastically as they pulled her from the leaves. "You'll never guess what I saw while up there."

"Basketball court!"

"No." Caroline stated flatly.

"Edward Cullen!"

"Heck no!"

"Was it Justin Bieber!" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"No, I saw a circle of trees, they each looked to have a weird door on them." Caroline pulled a wet leaf off of her cheek. "Follow me." She grabbed their wrists and led them through the trees.

"What the-" Lizzie asked looking at the clearing they stood in.

"I think they have something to do with movies." Caroline said. "That one's Coraline." She pointed towards one with a black button shaped door. "That's Nightmare Before Christmas." She pointed towards one with a Jack Skellington face on it.

"And that one's Twilight!" Lizzie ran towards one that had an apple. They heard evil giggles from overhead.

"What was that?" Caroline turned around to see the Nightmare Before Christmas door slightly opened. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait, what's this one?" Lizzie asked pointing to an open door that had a butterfly on it.

"I don't know. But this remind me of NBC." Caroline said looking at the trees. They gave her confused looks. "The Nightmare Before Christmas."

The trio walked towards the door that had the butterfly to close it only to be tackled to the ground and covered with a bag.

"Are these the people we need?" Asked a girl voice.

"GET OFF OF US!" Caroline yelled as she felt three people jump up onto them and sit down.

"I think so, Oogie said," A little boy dressed as a devil looked at his hand trying to read the words on it. "To get Car...oline, Derick, I think, and Elizabeth."

"How do we know that's their names?" Asked a boy dressed as a skeleton.

"I don't know, let's ask. Hey, what's your names?" Asked a girl in a which costume.

"Caroline!"

"Derick!"

"Elizabeth! Lizzie for short and Liz for shorter!"

"See, I told you." Barrel said.

"Shut up Barrel!" Lock and Shock said at the same time. Caroline then reallized that these were the evil trio from NBC.

"OH MY GOD!" Caroline yelled out at the fact.

"SHUT UP!" Shock and Lock said. The weight was lifted and they felt that they were being dragged.

"We're screwed." Liz mummbled as they felt the three being lifted and then open air under them. Closing their eyes, they prayed.

xXx

"WHAT?" Oogie Boogie yelled at the three little freako kids in Halloween costumes. "GET RID OF THEM! I WANTED CORALINE, NOT CAROLINE, I DIDN'T ASK FOR A DERICK, AND I NEEDED ELIZABETH SWAN!" Caroline, Derick, and Liz stared at the sack of bugs.

"We tried-"

"GET RID OF THEM!" The evil trio pushed the good trio into the walking bathtub.

xXx

"What do we do with them?" One of the Evil Trio asked.

"Dump them in that one!" Shock yelled. The Good Trio exchanged looks before Caroline looked over the edge. That's when the living applience started moving towards the butterfly door.

Their hearts beat fast out of fear of what would happen.

"Have fuuuuun." The which said as they all giggled evily. The tub bucked them into the door. As they fell, it was like a tunnel except the walls had dark blue gliter swirls painted on grey, and little white butterflies flew around. They all screamed as they fell. Caroline's eyes felt heavy as she blacked out.


	5. Chap 3: Three Points Make a Triangle

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! :) The story will get funny starting now. **

Derick awoke to being slapped continuously in the face. **  
**"I'm sorry Mommy dearest." He mumbled obviously still asleep. He was being woke up from a dream about being a kid inside the movie Mommy Dearest to being slapped across the face by, a fan?

_What the? _He thought as he opened one eye.

"Get up you lazy bag of bones, we're going to be late!" Griped a chubby grey woman who looked familiar. Then he remembered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

xXx

Caroline's eyes fluttered open as she felt... neutral? No hot or cold, nothing. When she breathed nothing happened, just her lungs filling up like a balloon and the air being let out. She was laying on a long granite table, she was wearing a figer hugging corset like thing that laced in the front along with a very puffed out skirt that had layers of petty coats under the torn layer of fabric. The dress was light blue and the petty coats were black. For shoes she was wearing her Converse boots.

"NEW ARRIVAL!" The familiar phrase got her to look around the room at the skellitons and corpses. The jazzy and colorful area was exactly like...

A scream flew through the entire pub.

xXx

"GET UP, IT IS IMPROPER TO FALL ASLEEP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY." Liz opened her eyes to see that she was laying on a large bed in a grey room. She looked down to see that she was wearing a Victorian dress that was a mix of green and grey. It was buttoned up the front and up her neck collar. The skirt was a series of ruffles.

"And you are..."

"DON'T SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER IN SUCH A TONGUE." The woman with the overly sized chin glared at her. Lizzie looked at the hobgoblin like person standing next to her.

_Wait a minute..._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

xXx

"...I am screwed, I am screwed, I am screwed, I am screwed, I am screwed, I am screwed, I am screwed, I am screwed, I am screwed..."

"How long has she been doing this?" Asked Ms. Plum as she and BoneJangles watched the girl sit on the bar hugging her knees while rocking back and forth.

"As long as she's been here. Poor gal, still in shock." BJ rolled his eye into the other socket.

"How old is she?" Plum asked looking at the blue girl with a sorry filled look.

"'leven. She's still a lill' Chicky. Poor doll, doesn't know what hit 'er." He walked off leaving Ms. Plum standing in the middle of the so alive, yet dead, filled pub. She approached the girl carefully.

"Hey sweetie, my name's-"

"Ms. Plum, I know." She said still staring into space.

"I just wanted to say welcome." She smiled sweetly at the blue girl in front of her. "Oh, by the way, we're short handed around here. We need a worker. If you're interested, just tell me. I spend most of my time in the kitchen."

"I'll take the job." Caroline jumped from the table and smoothed her dress which had several slits in it reveling the black fabric.

"Right this way." Ms. Plum led her into the kitchen and handed her a black apron that had two pockets; one for the pad of paper and the other one for the pen. She tied it around her waist and slipped the pen and paper into the pockets.

"Thanks, I'll get to work." Caroline was halfway to the door when Ms. Plum stopped her.

"You're shifts over at 9 A.M., that's two hours from now." She said turning to tell people what to do. Caroline exited the kitchen feeling confused and a little scared. She continued to 'breathe' in air, it would be a hard habit to break.

"hurry up boys," Caroline turned towards the Italian accent. "'ello, I am Paul, ze head waitor." (Not getting words wrong, it's the accent.) Caroline stared wide eyed mouth a gap at the head in front of her. The irony almost made her giggle. "Get to work, busy day." His little bugs led him away leaving Caroline standing at the bar confused.

"Wow," She mouthed out as she walked to a table crowded by skeletons. "Hey, can I get y'all anything?" Caroline blacked out.

xXx


End file.
